Master Chief vs Samus Aran
Description Two armored, alien-fighting heroes from rival companies fight to the death! Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Space Alien Fighters! Samus was inside a lifeless and abandoned space station searching for an alien that had a bounty when she spotted a man in green armor. The green figure, known as John-117, or Master Chief, turned to look at Samus. "You must be here to search for it too. I am afraid that it is my duty to destroy it before it kills anything else." Samus replied. "No. I have to collect its bounty, regardless of what anyone says." "I must ask you to stand down." Samus raised her arm canon at him. "Stay out of my way." Both of them knew that they were going to fight. Chief raised his MA5C Assault Rifle at Samus. Both of the sci-fi heroes were ready to battle. Here we go! Chief makes the first move by firing with the rifle but Samus dodges and fires back with her arm canon as Chief avoids the shots. Their gunfight continues for several seconds with most of the shots missing and the ones that did land harmlessly doing nothing to their armors. As John continues firing Samus charges a shot up and blasts it at Chief who narrowly jumped out of the way as it hits the ground and causes a small explosion. The Chief drops the assault rifle in favor of an M90 Shotgun which he almost immediately used to open fire on his bounty hunter opponent. The shotgun blast does noticeable damage to her power suit and prompts Samus to avoid the next attack and blitz MC with a punch to the face. The punch leaves a crack on his helmet's visor and he retaliates with a physical blow to the Nintendo hunter's chest and Samus fires a missile point-blank into his head which sends him flying into a steel wall which is dented by his impact. Master Chief stands up as Aran starts shooting missiles at an almost rapid-fire rate to which John counters by swapping the shotgun for an M41 Rocket Launcher that was within range and fires it at the missiles. Most of the explosives connect and destroy each other in an explosion and Master Chief dodges the rest of Samus' rockets. Samus decides to use her grappling beam to grab John-117 by the leg and throw him into the air and then blast a Super Missile at him but Master Chief reacted to and caught the enhanced rocket and threw it back at her. Samus Aran fired another Super Missile at the Super Missile and they both collided, causing a massive explosion. Once the explosion cleared and Master Chief landed on the ground the bounty hunter was nowhere in sight. John sighed in relief, rested the rocket launcher on his shoulder and walked away in search of the alien. ...Until he noticed, in the corner of his eye, a ball on the ground a meter in diameter quickly rolling away. He glanced at the spot that the ball was in and saw a bomb in its place. Before he could react the bomb went off in a massive explosion that he barely survived. The ball rolled in front of him and unmorphed, revealing his opponent who was still alive as she charged up a very powerful Charge Shot with all of her suit's remaining energy and fired. With Master Chief too injured to escape the blast was a direct hit which exploded. Since the attack took all of her suit's energy it fell to pieces, leaving Samus in her Zero Suit. As she started walking away a green figure suddenly appeared behind her and it stabbed her from behind through the stomach with an energy blade. The figure/Master Chief took the blade out of his deceased enemy and put it away. "It had to come to this..." John-117 treaded away and continued his search for the extraterrestrial being. DBX Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Cropfist Category:Gun Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What If DBXs That Came True